Aster, Jaden, And Sartorious go to Disney
by KESA Alexandria
Summary: Aster and Jaden take Sartorious to Florida. Sartorious is a little...lost
1. Space Mountain

It was a moment in history. Sartorious' first trip to Disney! And who better to take him than Aster and Jaden.

When they entered the Magic Kingdom, Sartorious stood still.

"What is this place?"

"It's called the Magic Kingdom," Jaden said. "Don't tell me you've never been to Main Street USA before!"

"Sartorious has never been outside of Domino, other than DA," Aster said. "This is his first time."

"Well, then we have a long day ahead of us!"

Jaden grabbed their arms and they went into Tomorrowland. A trash can approached them. (Yes A Trash Can)

"Hello," the can said. "Woah! Nice haircut!"

"Is this trash can referring to me?" Sartorious whispered to Aster.

"I guess..."

"Hi! I'm Jaden!" Jaden said to the trash can.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Push, the icon of Tomorrowland. People travel miles to see me!"

"Why does this trash can speak to us?" Sartorious asked again.

"You must be a first timer," Push said.

"He sure is!" Jaden said.

"Then you better show him around! I suggest Space Mountain first. I hope you didn't eat anytime soon..."

"Why?" Aster asked.

"Oh..no reason. Have fun!" Push said as he left them.

"Well, you heard the man...err trash can!" Jaden yelled. "Last one to Space Mountain is a rotten marsian!"

"You come up with the worst sayings..." Aster moaned as he followed Jaden.

As they entered the line for the attraction, Sartorious was in awe.

"How did we arrive on this planet? Were we not on Earth a moment ago?"

"It's all an illusion," Aster said to his friend. "We're still on Earth."

Moments later, the rocket car approached. Jaden sat in front (of course) Aster behind, and Sartorious in the wayyy back.

"Are you sure this is safe? Do I need an oxygen tank?" Sartorious asked.

"You'll be fine!" Aster said. "Just hang on and pull down on your lap bar!"

The ride started. When it was over...

"WOW THAT WAS AWESOME!" Jaden yelled.

"It was pretty cool!" Aster agreed. "What did you think, Sartorious? Sartorious?"

Sartorious was frozen with fear..

"That comet almost hit me..."

"Should we tell him it was fake?" Jaden asked the silver haired duelist.

"He'll learn..eventually."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. The Story Of Walt

"Sartorious!" Aster yelled. "GET OUT OF THE STUPID CAR!"

Sartorious was still in his rocket car, not moving an inch. Aster, Jaden, and 3 cast members were trying to get him out.

"PULL!!" Jaden kept yelling.

A cast member turned to Aster. "Hasn't this guy ever been to an amusement park?"

"Well..actually," before he finished, Jaden yanked Sartorious out of the cart. He landed right on top of him.

"Aster.." Jaden said with pain in his voice. "A little..help!"

They decided that they should wait a little while before they let Sartorious go on any more rides. So, they found an ice cream stand.

Jaden got an Ichacadooze( or however you spell it) Aster got an Ice Cream Sandwich (how boring) and Sartorious got a Mickey Bar.

"Why does this ice cream resemble a mouse?" he asked.

"That's Mickey!" Jaden said, with every color of the rainbow of his face (never trust Jaden with Popcicles.) "He's 'the mouse that started it all!'"

"Follow me," Aster said. They returned to Main Street U.S.A. to the statue of Walt Disney.

"That's Walt. He made Mickey."

"Interesting," Sartorious said with his hand on his chin as if he was pondering something. "Where is he now?"

"He died." Aster said.

"Rumor has it, that he's buried right under the statue!" Jaden squealed. "ISN'T THAT AWESOME?!"

Sartorious fell backwards.

"Nice going, Einstein!" Aster yelled. "Sartorious fainted in the middle of Main Street!"

"I know what will cheer him up!" Jaden said grabbing the unconcious Sartorious. "COME ON! TO THE MONSTER'S INC. COMEDY CLUB!"

This should be interesting...


	3. The Comedy Club

They entered the Comedy Club and took seats right at the front.

"Dude," Jaden said to Aster. "I am SOOO EXCITED!"

"Just don't do anything stupid," Aster said. "I don't want my rep ruined because of you!"

"Aster! It's DISNEY!! HAVE SOME FUN!"

"I will," Aster replied. "IF YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!"

For those who don't know, Monster's Inc. Comedy Club interacts with the audience. I wonder who they'll pick today...

"This is all fake right?" Sartorious asked.

"Of course!" Jaden said. "Nothing to be scared of!"

The lights went dark and out came Mike.

"Hellllooooo HUMANS!"

"Uhm..hi," Sartorious let out a faint wave.

"WOO HOO!!" Jaden jumped from his seat like all the little kids in the audience. "WOOT WOOT WOOT!"

Aster sunk in his chair.

"For our first act, we have... ME!" Mike said.

The kids (and Jaden) screamed again!

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Jaden yelled.

Aster sank lower. _Where's the exit?_

"Okay, I have a question for you! What's the Capital of Georgia?"

No one answered.

"G!"

The place roared with laughter.

Jaden thought for a moment. Then, the little lightbulb went off. ding "OH, I GET IT! G! Good one!"

"Now," Mike continued. "I need someone from the audience!"

Jaden sprang up. "OH OH PICK ME!!!"

"How about you?"

The camera went on Jaden.

"YES!!!"

"What's your name?" Mike asked.

"JADEN YUKI!" Jaden said proudly!

"Let's give it up for Jaden Yucky!!"

"Yuki...YOU-KEY," Jaden corrected.

The place cheered.

"Hey, Jaden! Who's sitting next to you?"

"That's Aster."

"Hiya, Aster!" Mike yelled. "Are you Jaden's friend."

"I've never seen this freak in my life!" Aster said, with his hat covering him.

"What are you talking about?" Jaden grabbed Aster and made him stand up. "We're top amigos!"

"Let go of me!"

"And who is this?" Mike indicated Sartorious.

"That's Sartorious!" Jaden said. "He's new to Disney."

"Well," Mike smiled. "Welcome, Sartorious! You know, we have a little tradition for newcomers."

_This won't end well, _Aster thought.

"Stand up, Sartorious!" Mike commanded. Sartorious obeyed.

"Now, hop on one foot!"

Sartorious did so.

The place roared with laughter.

"Is this a Monster Custom?" Sartorious asked Jaden, still hopping.

"You're doing great!" Jaden gave him a thumbs up.

"STOP!" Mike yelled. "Now, when you re-enter the park, you have to go on every attraction you find! And when you are done, I'll reward you!"

Sartorious bowed. "You will not be disappointed."

"Well," Mike concluded. "That's it for today boys and girls! THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT!"

Aster and Jaden looked at Sartorious in fear. _Every attraction?!_


	4. Dumbo

"Sartorious," Aster said, sitting with Sartorious on a nearby bench in Fantasyland. "You know, you really don't have to do what Mike said. I mean, it's not like he'll hunt you down or anything!"

"I must obey," Sartorious said. "I vowed to Mr. Wisowski I would."

"Come on, Aster!" Jaden said, standing next to the bench. "There's a reward!"

"IT'S NOT REAL!!" Aster yelled.

"ASTER!" Jaden replied. "HOW COULD YOU? MAGIC IS ALWAYS REAL IN DISNEY!"

"Is it fake, Jaden?" Sartorious asked.

"No! Don't listen to him! SHUN THE NON-BELIEVER! SHUUUUNNNNN! (Candy Mountain Reference)"

"Jaden," Aster said. "You have officially LOST IT!"

"Come on!" Jaden took Sartorious' arm. "We got ourselves a reward to collect."

They walked off, leaving Aster alone. It took a few minutes to realize that Jaden abandoned him.

"Good riddance," he scoffed.

Then, Timon came over and started waving at him.

"JADEN, WAIT UP!!" Aster ran to his friends.

They walked to some of the attractions.

"How about we start small?" Jaden said.

"That's the best idea you had all day!" Aster replied.

"Oh, Timon..." Jaden called.

Aster let out a sigh. "Where first?" he moaned.

"What is that?" Sartorious pointed to a ride.

"DUMBO! AWESOME CHOICE!" Jaden yelled.

"_Dumbo is right.._" Aster murmured.

"Timo.." Jaden started.

"FINE!"

They walked over to the elephants. Sartorious watched in amazement.

"Elephants flying? Now I have seen it all!"

"Yeap," Jaden smiled. "All you do is choose an elephant and it'll fly you around! No sharp turns, no loops, no nothing!"

"Okay..." Sartorious said, with a little hesitation.

"I'll sit this one out," Aster said. "_Have Fun."_ He snickered as he left the line.

"SWEETNESS!" Jaden yelled. "WE'RE NEXT!"

Sartorious and Jaden hopped on a pink elephant.

"Isn't this a little on the 'Feminine' side?" Sartorious asked.

"Why?"

"Because Aster is taking pictures and laughing."

Jaden looked over to Aster, who had a camera in his hand.

"I am sooo putting this on DA's Website!" he laughed.

"Forget him!" Jaden said.

The elephants lifted off the ground.

"I'll steer, ok?" Jaden asked.

"Steer?"

Before Sartorious got his answer, Jaden immediately pushed the elephant up.

Sartorious looked down and screamed.

"What's wrong?" Jaden asked.

"Too high!"

"Ok, let' go back down."

Jaden pulled the controller towards him and the elephant went down.

They waited a moment.

"Want to try going up again?" Jaden asked.

Sartorious thought for a moment. _I guess it wasn't _that_ bad._

"All right!"

"Sweet!" Jaden let the elephant rise again. Then, let it go down. He kept pulling the trigger up and down. It was like a merry go round..only with elephants.

When the ride was over, Jaden looked at his co-pilot.

"How was that?" he asked. "Uhm..Sartorious? Are you ok?"

LATER...

Aster and Jaden were standing outside the boy's bathroom.

"Is he done yet?" Aster asked.

Jaden opened the door.

"BLAH!!" Was the only sound they heard Sartorious make.

Jaden closed the door. "Nope."

"Sartorious..the only man on earth who can get sick on DUMBO!"

NEXT TIME: ASTER, JADEN, AND SARTORIOUS FACE...IT'S A SMALL WORLD!


	5. It's A Small World

"I AM PUTTING MY FOOT DOWN HERE!" Aster yelled. "NO WAY!"

"Aster," Jaden smirked. "You can't possibly tell me you are scared of 'It's a Small World!'"

"I'm NOT SCARED! I just had a bad experience...that's all!"

"Care to explain?" Jaden asked.

"The boats...the water...THE SONG!!" Aster said, breathing heavily.

"Aster's father took him on it once," Sartorious explained. "He fell off the boat and was stuck for 3 hours."

"Three hours? Man, that song must've gotten on your nerves!" Jaden exclaimed.

"_It's a Small World After All.._GET OUT!!!" Aster screamed while pounding his head.

"Aster, the only way to conquer your fear is to go on it again!" Jaden said. "Come on!"

Jaden dragged the singing duelist into the boat with Sartorious close behind.

"Hehehe, _It's A Small World!_" Aster kept singing. "Hahaha hehehe."

"Aster is really starting to scare me!" Jaden said.

They went through the ride. It was amazing how Aster knew how to sing it in all different languages. After a while, though, he shut up. At the end, Sartorious smiled.

"That was most enjoyable!" he said.

"That's the spirit!" Jaden said. "How about you, Aster? Aster?"

3 HOURS LATER

"I can't believe you fell off the boat again!" Jaden said as he wrapped a towel around the soaking wet boy.

"_It's a Small World After All!"_

"Aster," Sartorious said. "Even _I_ am not that bad!"

"Sartorious," Jaden said. "I think it's time we took things to a new level!"

"What are you saying?" Sartorious asked.

"I mean, it's time to leave the Magic Kingdom and go to the worlds beyond!"

"You can't mean..." Aster started.

NEXT TIME: M.G.M. STUDIOS (HOME OF THE FINAL STOPS ROCK 'N' ROLLER COASTER AND TOWER OF TERROR!)


	6. The Monorail

The boys decided the quickest way to MGM was the monorail (I know, MGM doesn't have a monorail BUT IT SHOULD!).

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Aster asked the brunette that was grinning with joy.

But Jaden was too busy singing, "_Goin' to MGM YEAH! Goin' to MGM YEAH! Gonna' ride Tower of Terror YEAH! And Rock 'n' Roller Coaster YEAH!"_

Aster was ready to hit Jaden at any moment, but he contained himself..for now.

They boarded the red monorail and took off!

"LOOK AT THE VIEW, SARTORIOUS!" Jaden yanked on the fortuneteller's hand.

"I'd rather not..." Sartorious said.

"Aloha!" a man's voice came off the intercom.

"Who's there!?" Sartorious stood up and looked around.

"Chill, man," Aster said. "It's just the announcer!"

A little boy was staring at Aster.

"What are you lookin' at?" Aster scowled.

"Are you Aster Phoenix?" the boy asked.

"No," Aster rolled his blue eyes. "I'm his evil twin!"

Slight silence.

"Coooollllll," the boy went back to his seat.

"Well," Aster tapped his leg. "That was awkward."

"SHH!!!" Jaden put a finger to his lips. "I want to hear what Bob is saying!"

"Bob?" Aster questioned.

"Yes! I named him! NOW SHUT UP!"

"Fine," Aster closed his eyes and smiled. "I'll let you have your 'Bob Moment!'"

"And he says _I _come up with the worse sayings!_"_ Jaden said to Sartorious.

"Who is this Bob?" Sarotrious asked.

"The announcer!" Jaden said. "Aren't you following this conversation?"

Bob continued, "To your left, you see the Disney Wedding..."

It was cut off...

"BOB!" Jaden yelled. "SPEAK TO ME, BOB!!!"

A woman came on the intercom.

"We are arriving at MGM," she said.

The monorail stopped.

"Come on, Jaden!" Aster said as he tugged on Jaden's collar. "You can talk to Bob on the way back!"

LATER

There they stood. In front of two of the biggest thrillers in Disney...the TOWER OF TERROR AND ROCK 'N' ROLLER COASTER!

"SWEET!" Jaden said. "Which should we go on first? I say, Rock 'N' Roller Coaster!"

"I think Tower of Terror!" Aster said. "Sartorious, you can decide."

"I think..."

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS! DUELISTS OF ALL AGES! YOUR VOTES DECIDE WHAT SARTORIOUS SAYS! WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE ROCK 'N' ROLLER COASTER OR TOWER OF TERROR FIRST?! ONLY YOU CAN DECIDE!


	7. Tower of Terror

"I think...hmm..." Sartorious pondered, but his mind was distracted. "What is that?"

"Oh," Aster looked up at the brown building Sartorious was referring to. "That's our hotel! Right, Jaden?" Aster gave the boy a nudge.

"Uh, Aster.." Jaden started. "About the hotel...you see..."

"Right! The Holly wood Tower Hotel! That's where we're staying."

Jaden was stumped. Did Aster know this was a ride?

Sartorious stepped into the line, but Jaden and Aster stayed a few steps behind.

"Aster," Jaden said. "This is a ride...NOT A REAL HOTEL!"

"You think I don't know that?" Aster shot Jaden a glance. "I'm tricking him to go on the ride, idiot!"

"Oooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... one hour later... hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"WILL YOU COME ON?" Aster grabbed Jaden and pulled him in.

"But, Aster!" Jaden screamed. "IT'S HAUNTED!!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? IT'S NOT REAL!"

He dragged the screaming boy into the boiler room, where they met up with Sartorious.

"Where were you?" Sartorious asked. "I've been looking for the check in desk for an hour!"

"We have to take the elevator! It's on the 13th floor."Aster stated.

"All right," Sartorious said. "You missed a movie in the library. I didn't quite understand it. It said something about a _Twilight Zone.."_

"THE TWILIGHT ZO.." Jaden screamed, until Aster covered his mouth.

"You know these hotels!" Aster smiled. "They love their Friday Night Movies!"

"But it is Thursday.." Sartorious said.

"OH, LOOK!" Aster changed the subject. "We're next."

The bellhop greeted them, with an eerie look.

"How many?" he asked.

"Three," Aster said.

"Row ONE please..."

They stepped inside and sat down.

"What kind of elevator is this?" Sartorious asked. "It has seat belts!"

"Safety first!" Aster said.

Jaden was sitting in his seat, terrified.

"Row one?!?!?" he screamed. "WHY ROW ONE???!!! WHY NOT TWO?!?!?"

"Shut up, you baby!" Aster yelled.

The bell hop returned.

"Please hang on to any loose items, such as hats, cameras, small children you don't wish to lose..."

Jaden let out a gulp.

Sartorious raised his hand.

"Yes, sir?" the bell hop said.

"May I get a wake up call?" he asked.

"Oh YES, sir!" The bell hop looked at Jaden. "BOO!"

"GAH!" Jaden jumped out of him seat, but the seat belt kept him in place so he couldn't jump too high.

"Please," the bell hop concluded. "DO enjoy your stay..."

The doors closed. The elevator lifted.

"You are about to enter a new world.." a mysterious voice said.

"Who is that?" Sartorious asked.

"Tour guide..." Aster said.

Then, five ghosts appeared.

"GET THEM AWAY!!!" Jaden screamed. A little girl next to him laughed.

"It's fake," the girl said.

"I knew that," Jaden said as he sat back up in his seat.

The ghosts left, the ride went on. They finally entered the elevator shaft...

"Why is it so dark?" Sartorious asked.

His only reply was Jaden's voice saying, "_Mommy.."_

The elevator DROPPED.

Sartorious' hair flew everywhere, Aster laughed at his prank, and Jaden screamed (picture Timmy Turner's Dad's scream in The Fairy Odd Parents).

Up and down, up and down, non-stop! The ride stopped.

Aster was waiting for Sartorious to barf all over him, but Sartorious laughed.

"That was more enjoyable than It's A Tiny Planet!"

"It's A Small World.." Aster corrected. "You still with us, Jay?"

Aster tapped the brunette.

"_Mother...is that you?"_

WE SAW ASTER FREAK OUT, WE SAW JADEN FREAK OUT, NOW IT'S SARTORIOUS' TURN! AND WHAT DID JADEN MEAN WHEN HE SAID "About the hotel..you see.."? ALL YOUR QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED! NEXT TIME: AEROSMITH BABY! TIME FOR ROCK 'N' ROLLER COASTER!


	8. Rock n Roller Coaster

"THAT GHOST ALMOST GOT ME!" Jaden whined.

"Oh, for the love of..." Aster said. "I know what will cheer you up."

"What?" Jaden shivered.

"Rock 'N' ROLLER COASTER!" Aster said.

"SWEET! I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER!"

Sartorious sighed.

"What's wrong, bro?" Jaden asked.

"I..don't think I'm ready," Sartorious said.

"Dude!" Jaden said. "You went on Tower of Terror and you went on Space Mountain. Before we got here, you also went on Test Track.."

"And barfed.." Aster said.

"Mission Space..." Jaden continued.

"And barfed..." Aster added again.

"Expedition Everest..."

"And barfed.."

"We got the point!" Jaden yelled.

"Just saying..." Aster smiled.

(I would've wrote those chapters, but Sartorious' barfing can really get annoying after 10,000,000 times!).

"You're ready for this!" Jaden said.

"Well...all right!" Sartorious said.

"LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!!" Jaden said as they ran off.

They entered the recording studio. Jaden played with the marble doors as they waited to go inside.

"This is awesome! I should decorate my door like this!"

Aster sighed.

They reached Studio C and inside was AEROSMITH!!!!

"Who are these people?" Sartorious asked.

"DUDE!" Jaden screamed. "That's AEROSMITH! LIKE THE GREATEST BAND EVER!!!"

"They're not that great," Aster said.

"BITE YOUR TONGUE! FIRST YOU DISS DISNEY MAGIC, NOW YOU DISS AEROSMITH?! DUDE, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Jaden screamed.

"Will you SHUT UP???!!!! THE SHOW IS STARTING!" Aster yelled.

"Can you two not argue for once?" Sartorious asked.

_Walk This Way_ was playing in the studio until the "band" saw their fans waiting.

"WOAH! Hey!" they said.

Sartorious watched them in awe as he waved.

The show ended and they went into the "alley."

Jaden begged the Cast Member for the front.

"PLEASE!!" Jaden grabbed her feet. "PLEASE!!!!!"

"FINE! Don't make me call security!" she yelled.

_Jaden Yuki is going to get us thrown out of Disney..._Aster thought. _Good thing this nightmare is almost over!_

Jaden sat in front as Aster and Sartorious took their seats behind him.

The big neon sign flashed: Traffic Ahead PREPARE TO MERGE!!!

"This is a nice car," Sartorious admired the limo.

"Just wait until you see how fast it goes!" Jaden said.

The radio turned on...5-4-3-2-1!

The car took off into its first loop. Corkscrew, loops, turns, YOU NAME IT!

Sartorious let out a girly scream. Jaden's arms were in the air!

"WOOOOOHOOOOO!!!!" he yelled.

Sartorious grabbed to Aster's hand.

"Man!" Aster yelled over the music. "YOU GOT A TIGHT GRIP!!"

The ride ended.

Sartorious stumbled out of the car.

"Did you like it?" Jaden said as he hopped. "Did you? Did you? HUH?!"

"I gotta...I gotta..."

Sartorious leaned over the side as if he was about to puke. Aster and Jaden shielded themselves.

Instead of puking, Sartorious jumped up.

"I GOTTA DO THAT AGAIN!!!"

"Let's go see our picture," Aster said.

There was Jaden, with his arms up and his famous grin: Aster, who was prying off Sartorious' hand: and Sartorious, whose eyes were the size of Texas!

"WE ARE SOOO BUYING THAT!" Jaden ran over to the counter and asked for the picture...he also bought a few other things.

They exited the ride.

"Oh!" Jaden said. "I got you this Sartorious!"

It was a tye-dye shirt that read: I Survived Rock 'N' Roller Coaster.

"Now come on!" Jaden said. "LET'S GO SEE MIKE!"

"This reward better have been worth it!" Aster warned. "I just want to go and rest on a hotel bed right now! Speaking of which, where are we staying, Jaden?"

Jaden's face turned pale.

"Uhm..."

"You _did_ book the hotel like I asked, right?"

"Uhm..it kinda slipped my mind..." Jaden smiled an innocent smile.

"YOU IDIOT!" Aster yelled. "I LEAVE YOU WITH ONE THING AND YOU MESS IT UP!! NOW, WHERE ARE WE GOING TO STAY?!"

"To Mike Wisowki!" Jaden said as he ran with Sartorious.

"GET BACK HERE!" Aster called.

**Uh-Oh! Jaden's in DEEP doo-doo! How will he get out of this mess?!**


	9. Mike's Surprise

It was almost dark. Jaden and Sartorious ran until they finally lost Aster.

"Now you've done it!" Sartorious said. "He's going to kill us!"

"We'll hide in the Comedy Club!" Jaden said. "He'll never suspect it."

"Oh yes! Of course," Sartorious said with a hint of sarcasm. "Not after you told him we were going here!"

"Come on!" Jaden dragged Sartorious inside.

Jaden approached the Cast Member standing there.

"We came to see Mike!" Jaden said.

"Oh yeah!" the Cast Member said. "You're the one who hopped on one foot like a moron! Come on in!"

They entered the stage and Mike greeted them.

"Well, it's about time!" he said. "How did you like it, Sartorious?"

"It was a very amusing day," Sartorious answered.

Aster caught up with them.

"I'm..Going...To...Kill..You..JADEN!!!" Aster chased Jaden around the club. Jaden screamed his girly scream again.

"GET HIM AWAY!!!" Jaden yelled.

"What is this reward?" Sartorious asked, completely ignoring the fight.

"Well," Mike said. "As you probably know, this is the Year of A Million Dreams. We give away prizes. And you, my friend, have earned a night in the Cinderella Suite!"

Aster and Jaden stopped beating the crap out of each other when they heard the news.

"THANK YOU!!!" Jaden yelled.

"You lucked out, Yuki," Aster scoffed.

The Cast Member lead the boys to the castle where they were greeted by a beautiful hotel.

"Woah..." they all said.

Jaden hopped on the bed.

"WOO HOO!!!"

"Hey, guys," Sartorious said as he looked out the window. "Look!"

The firework show was starting, and they had the best seat in the house.

"I have to say," Aster said. "Despite all the puking and screaming like little girls, this was totally worth it!"

"This is awesome!" Jaden said.

"Yes," Sartorious said. "I can't wait until next year!"

Aster's and Jaden's eyes grew wide.

"NEXT YEAR?!" they asked at the same time before they fainted.

"Guys?" Sartorious asked. "You okay?"

When they didn't answer, Sartorious shrugged and continued to watch the show from his suite.

**THE END**

Think there should be a sequal? XD

Aster and Jaden: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
